


Rise and Fall

by LittleQueenie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, rise and fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQueenie/pseuds/LittleQueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chrollo got more interested in the only remaining live pair of scarlet eyes, he struck up a deal with Kurapika. In exchange for stealing something now and again, Kurapika got information regarding to his clan's eyes. However, the lasting contact in between the two has started to elicit something the Kurta doesn't want to acknowledge [ChrolloKurapika oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I don't know what's happening today, but apparently it's writing weather. I looked through some of my more gentle, original writing, and I got into a fluffy mood. Incidentally at the same time I got into this mood, I had Rise & Fall from Adventure club on repeat, and started looking through ChrolloKurapika art. So there.  
> This story is based on the idea I have for a longer fic, in which Chrollo is more interested in the person holding a live pair of scarlet eyes - and he uses this deal to keep contact with him.  
> That is all, enjoy the ride.

* * *

'It's been a while.' He opened his eyes while saying these words. I looked at him from a small distance across the room, and didn't understand yet why I was here – so all I did was look back with a frown on my face. Up until now there had been no break in the deal, and I'd recovered a lot of eyes. What was his motive? I didn't understand. I didn't understand any of his fascinations. Was I interesting to him? He knows I'm never going to join him, he is aware of this, but he keeps planning out scenarios that will make the two of us meet, and every single time he made some kind of hint towards interest in me. What was he even still trying to accomplish?

'You've been able to locate the next pair? You want me to verify their authenticity?' That man rarely laid down while sleeping, and this time was no exception. Sitting against the wall on the mattress, he leisurely moved to stand up – but I gestured for him to stop, it wasn't necessary. I looked down and to the side for a moment, breathing in and out silently. Obvious by now was that I was never going to kill this man. He is more useful to me alive than dead, and I simply don't want to be the cause of death again. On top of that he'd also made sure that the missions he requested from me were simple, stealing jobs that didn't require any combat – just planning. Why was he so considerate? Where did this come from? Couldn't he have been this considerate towards my clan as well?!

I felt my hand ball up into a fist thinking back on the sorrow, and the man in front of me whose obsession had been the cause of it. I want to hate you with all my heart, why are you giving me all of this? You don't have to get my sympathy to stop me from killing you, and you know this.

'What's the matter?' I looked back at that unchanging facial expression of his,

'Tch…' I scowled at myself for these kind of thoughts. Even thinking about sympathizing with him made me fill up with guilt towards every single member of my clan that has been lost to me. How am I supposed to handle this?!

'Was the information incorrect? My apologies if that's the case.' He leaned an arm over his knee and kept looking straight at me almost unblinkingly. His fascination is with these eyes of mine, not with me, I need to differentiate this.

'I haven't followed up on it yet, I merely learned of your stay here.' He huffed and smiled slightly up at me.

'What do you need to know?' What I need to know is why I've been cursed to have gotten an interest in _you_ of all people. He's a brilliant man, sure, but there's no reason for me to harbor anything but hatred towards him – and it's killing me that that's not all.

'… …' I can't explain it to him when I can't explain it to myself, now can I? When my silence stretched, he stood up after all, and walked towards the wall I was leaning against. I didn't break eye contact.

'It's obvious that it's killing you by now. "Why can't I just hate him", "Why is someone like him capable of care", "Why do I still come here when he doesn't regret anything he's done?", "I'm betraying my clan", "Why can't I—"'

'Enough!' I stopped his speech when he'd reached me, and had stood a foot away – now slightly looking down at me. Everything he said, it had made it perfectly clear that all of our communication up until now had been transparent. I hadn't found any ulterior motives, and it felt unsettling. 'I didn't come here for a lecture on my own thoughts.' I slapped the hand away that had wanted to reach for my cheek.

'You're not here for new information, you don't want to have a discussion, you don't want me to touch you… were you here simply to stare at me sleeping then?' _Goddamnit._ Of course I knew it would be hard to keep my motives under wraps when actually faced with him. 'You don't have to say anything and you can abandon me at any given time you want, but I don't think you're interested in sparing my feelings either way. We've had these encounters before, and up until know you haven't given me a hint towards your motives. There's only two options left; One is that you have hostile motives, and two is the opposite of that. I've learned quite well to distinguish hostility, so I know it's number two. Will you hate yourself for the rest of your life if you act on it? But your life could be over any day, right? Why the hesitation?'

'Because I'd give you something _you_ want, and you've been playing to evoke this from the moment our deal started. I don't plan on-'

'I couldn't have evoked this if there was only hate from the start, could I?' I squinted up at him, I don't want to be outwitted by him, but by now I've repeated these words a countless times in my own mind. I need to get rid of it, and the best way to do that is to play into it and notice it's entirely different when acted upon.

'Why are you humoring me with this? You know this is a conversation I've had with myself already.' He smiled again, but those eyes of his made it a little eerie. The moonlight shone through the window, and reflected the color of his surroundings in his grey eyes. Giving off a faint yellow glow because of me, I decided I just needed to suck it up for now. I sighed and hung my head,

'Before I go off on another hunt, let's just do this.' When I lifted my head again, I tilted it slightly, and stepped closer to lay my lips against his. I settled with a small distance between our bodies, but Chrollo didn't accept this. Immediately when he got the contact he wanted, he lay an arm around my waist to pull me flush against him, and started massaging my lips with his. Because of this surprise, my heart skipped a beat and I may have moaned into the kiss – but I'm not going to admit that at this point. I opened my eyes a little to check if his focus was really just on my eyes, and drew my brows together when I saw him looking back at such a short distance. He parted for a second to comment.

'So that's your story.' I blushed at my own transparency, but Chrollo kissed me again before I could retort. This time his eyes kept closed, and his other arm snaked around my waist as well. Not having any other choice, I lifted my own hands and lay them on his hips beneath his coat. This instigated him to start licking my lips and waited until I gave permission to enter. I mustn't do this with half a resolve, I need to actually do it…

I reluctantly closed my eyes completely, and parted my lips to let his tongue find what it wanted to. I felt a small breath escape him and felt my face heat up even more. _I'm supposed to be disappointed by this, not like it._ I pinched him when our tongues entwined and started massaging each other. It was warm, it felt good, and as the moments passed I was starting to get scared I was falling right into a trap – but I couldn't stop.

It wasn't until Chrollo broke the kiss, and started trailing his lips along my cheek to my ear that I noticed I'd gotten a little out of breath. I slitted my eyes open a little and moved my hands further around his waist when I felt his hands were busy tucking out my shirt, so they could feel the skin underneath it. I arched my neck a little so he had better access to kiss and lick it, and a tingling feeling went through my skin and body when his fingertips trailed softly over my back. _These were the hands that… how can I…_

I felt close to crying when I noticed I was actually liking this. I clawed my nails in his skin a little when he trailed a finger up and down my spine, and I let out a soft moan again. This seemed to be a pleasurable sound to him, as he adjusted his position a little. _How can I be doing this with him..?_

Before I knew what I was doing, I moved my hands away from his waist, and asked for a little space when I trailed them up his chest and to his shoulders. I tugged on his coat there, and he let go of me for a second so I could slip it off him. I vaguely registered the small sound it made when it hit the floor. I let my arms follow it and glided my hands along his upper arms before he pulled me closer again and cupped my face to kiss me. I inclined my head and granted him immediate access. Slowly but surely I was starting to lose myself in it, and I was completely lost in the feeling of how this could be happening as well – there was no explanation for it…

I shifted my own legs a little when I felt the touch of his fingers stroking a little along my neck, it was giving me a good feeling. I let out a louder moan when I broke the kiss this time – I had made my decision, and my mind slowly stopped working.

I pushed him away a little to make some room to take my own shirt off and was thankful that I only wore white today. I looked back up at him after that, and chose to ignore the unreadable look in his eyes to pull him back down into a kiss. Slowly I let my arms snake around his neck, and I felt his hands exploring my skin with more freedom. I felt goosebumps appear wherever he touched, and it wasn't all that different for him under the strained touch of my own hands. It seemed our bodies were in tune for this…

As soon as I felt a vibration emanate through the contact of our bare chests, I decided to jump up and wrap my legs around him with a force. I got the air knocked out of me for a second when he pushed us against the wall, but recovered quickly enough when my lips found his neck. I scraped my teeth over his skin there a little, and elicited a satisfied moan from his lips. I repeated this for a couple of times, switching with licking the area. I let one hand find its way up into his hair and massaged his scalp a little while letting my fingers glide through that silk blackness.

In response to all of this, I felt his touch descend from my hips to my ass, and started massaging the area. My small moans vibrated against his skin, and I heard his pleasurable sounds right next to my ear, noticing this went straight down for me at this point. When he shifted his weight a little, I felt the same was true for him. If I'd had any inclination of stopping before, that disappeared at this point.

I shifted a little now and again to rub myself pleasurably up against him, while he grabbed my lobe with his teeth and pulled on it. He pushed me harder against the wall, and I licked up his neck, pulling his hair and forcing his lips against mine again. I felt him inhale more sharply before he decided he'd had enough of this.

He stepped away from the wall and moved us all the way across the room again before kneeling us down and letting go of me to let me fall on the mattress laying there. I fell with my arms wide, and looked up at Chrollo positioning himself in between my legs. He looked in my eyes for a short second, but quickly continued as his lips found my chest, massaging my nipples in between his fingertips and making me arch my back into the feeling – letting out a louder groan. I pressed my head back in the mattress, and lay an arm over my head when his hands didn't move, but his lips did; trailing further and further down my chest and over my abs. It wasn't until he was all the way down that he broke contact with my skin, and let his hands glide further down until they lay on my bare waist.

He waited a second before he flicked his tongue out over the clothed area that was steadily growing tighter. I writhed under the feeling of that warm contact, and my sounds became more shameless when he trailed around the contours, and lay his lips where the tip was, paying more attention to that.

I felt my lungs expanding more than they should, but got distracted when all of it stopped. I removed the arm from my eyes, and lifted myself up on my elbows to see what was going on. He placed his hands next to me and looked straight in my eyes again. Judging from his expression, they were as red as they were ever going to be. But it wasn't a comment on that that exited his lips,

'Have you done this before, do you need preparation?' If my face hadn't been red before, it would be now. I still lay there, panting a little, and giving him an incredulous look that he dared ask such a question. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second while answering.

'Don't worry, I'm fine.' _You brutally murder, but you ask nicely before entering me?_ He let out a small laugh before he leant forward on his knees some more, and pulled my head closer to his to lock lips. I was taken off-guard by this, and automatically lifted one hand to hold on to his shoulder in the mere seconds he was there. When he broke away, he sat back up and I followed. I lay my hands on his waist, and glided them to the front, to do what he was about to do himself. A hand found its way through my hair while I unbuttoned his pants, and pulled both that and his underwear down in one smooth motion. I forced myself not to stop and realize what I was doing when I licked my way around the tip of his hardening erection, and closed my lips around him, taking in as much of him as I could. I lifted my leg a little for better balance, and heard him utter a deeper groan than before. I bobbed my head back and forth a couple times, now and again lingering my tongue at the tip, and looking up at his chests heaving at the pleasure of these actions. I clawed my hands into the flesh of his upper thighs to let this excitement rise even further, to make him ready to enter me.

However, he tugged on my hair and pulled me away from him before he'd reached that point. In the same movement he pushed me back down and pulled my pants off before I even realized what was happening. He lay himself over me, and kicked his own pants off the remaining way. He let his head fall on my shoulder when our erections rubbed against each other, and we were still for a moment before he repeated the motion. The vibration of his voice against my skin was drowned out by my own pleasure at his point.

I panted heavily when he stopped the movements and lifted his head again, leaning up on his elbows. He repositioned himself and placed himself at my entrance. I lay my hands on his hips as soon as he started pushing himself in. I bit my lip to muffle out the small amount of pain that shot through me because of the lack of lubrication, and was glad he paused as soon as he was completely inside of me. I heard his heavy panting above me before he placed his arm next to my head, and lay his forehead against mine. He lifted my leg with his free hand, and kept it up when he moved inside of me again. This time hitting the pleasurable spot inside of me. I dug my nails into his skin so far that I felt blood trickle over my skin when he decided to move again and hit the same spot. Our breaths mixed, and all I could hear when he slowly started up a rhythm were our voices picking up the volume.

After a while he let go of my leg, and started to use that free hand to stroke me. I lay my leg on his hips but had trouble keeping it there. But that discomfort didn't matter as he slammed into me over and over again, while his hand pumped me in rhythm. Our heaving intensified, and I reached up a little to catch his lips with mine for the couple of seconds I could spare the breath.

I had to let go when I felt I was getting close though, and arched my neck and entire back. My groans became short and strained when the feeling focused itself completely in my lower body, and Chrollo stopped thrusting into me to let his hand finish the job with me. I felt his lips against my neck as he sent me over the edge, and I shuddered as the liquid exited my body in short shocks.

As soon as this happened, and I contracted around him, he started moving again and grazed his teeth against the skin just below my ear. It didn't take him long before he was pulled over the edge as well, and I felt like I came again when I heard those ragged breath right next to me as he came inside of me.

He took his time in riding it out completely before he pulled himself out. He lay his head on my chest, and I set my foot back on the ground. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked down at the black mess of hair and realization started dawning on me. I didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted it to be bad… why had I liked it so much?

As soon as Chrollo started moving again, I closed my eyes, and started feeling common sense flowing back. Somewhere I'd expected him to make some kind of comment about the obvious. I'd expected a lot of things, but I hadn't expected that he'd lean up and kiss my forehead before stepping away from me.

I opened my eyes again and followed his movements, seeing him disappear and return with tissues to clean ourselves off with. I sat back up again and took them to do just that. As soon as I'd taken them, he got his clothes and disappeared from the room, closing the door behind him and leaving me behind in it. I was getting the room for the night? He should know I don't trust him enough to take it, shouldn't he?

* * *

Eventually I'd just gotten dressed and sat up against the wall, looking out the window, and doing my best in staying awake the rest of the night. I dozed off now and again, but was mostly contemplating what I'd done, and mentally punishing myself for it. By the time I saw the sun slowly rising, I had thoroughly beaten myself up over it, and bonked my head against the wall that I was even still here. Why was I still here? Why had any of this happened? How the hell dared I _like_ last night?!

I turned my eyes when I heard the door opening again, and looked up at the coated figure.

'I have an update on the location of another pair, but I'll need you to do something for that first.' I nodded slightly and opted to play this along if only to forget last night had ever happened. The sooner I could go back to recovering the eyes of my clan, the better.

'What do I need to steal this time?' He huffed and that known small smile appeared on his lips again. I _really_ want to pretend last night never happened, and this would all work perfectly if I would never see him again… but that wasn't part of the scenario. I would see him often enough from now. How am I going to deal with this?

'Do you want to go back to Phinks being your contact?' _Well, I didn't think I was hiding it all that well either way._ I looked back out the window when I answered.

'Just tell me what I need to do.' It's been months since this started, I think I'm beyond running from it by now.


End file.
